Project Vision
The Creative Pillars for Project C Project C is being designed to be a persistent, open world, team-based multiplayer game. That’s not only a mouthful, it’s a serious challenge. While most of you get what it means, it might help to share the three creative pillars for Project C. Sometimes, when using metaphors, we should think of it in real terms, so think of these pillars in real terms. They’re big, filled with risk and need a strong foundation to get up. That foundation is the pre-Alpha test and the active, ongoing conversations between the developers and players. Game design gets messy. Creative pillars help us establish our vision! Each pillar will be explained on what is to be accomplished. Hopefully, this not only gets you as excited about Project C, but it also helps you share even better feedback to assure the developers stay on track. Project C wants to: * Offer players a rich ecosystem fun to discover and master * Invest in a complex society driven by a community of players * Create a second life and home for you to choose your own identity Each of these are massive undertakings with significant complexity. Each pillar should help you understand the developers decisions. Knowing these pillars will better explain the systems being revealed in the upcoming development road-map! Ecosystem Open world gaming is a deep passion for many of us, including myself! The team at Darewise has a vision of delivering players a truly simulated open world. They're leveraging new technologies to create a living, breathing world that is impacted by what choices players make in this new world. There will still be some familiar play and a number of supporting systems, including exploration, simulations and a variety of regions and biomes with resources. Darewise wants gamer’s curiosity to be rewarded and for mastery to be as much about understanding the short-and long-term impacts each player will make. Society The biggest, most daring challenge is the development of a full, persistent society and a fully shared experience. Immersing yourself into a fantasy world can be a rewarding experience and you should feel the payoff over and over again. Commerce, crafting, economic decisions and in-game services should be ultimately run by players. The goal is to offer a sandbox for political and economic intrigue and players will drive much of the content consumed in Project C. The most valuable stories told in games are those communicated by players themselves, about their own experiences in game. Another Life Simultation-based games are a great escape and when done right, able to project a reality greater than our own. The Darewise team has a very aspirational and positive view point of what Corvus can become - a planet where you choose how you want to live. While it's not a “Holy Trinity MMO”, there will be opportunities to specialize, build in-game careers, progress and leave a legacy. Immersing yourself in this world should be something easily achieved - what you choose to do on that path, is up to you.